Labor Of Love
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Suddenly an excruciating pain ripped through her abdomen, and she cried out in pain. No, no, this couldn't be happening. It wasn't time yet, and Elliot was at work. She was alone in the house. My 300th story!
1. Chapter 1

Well, here we are. 300. Yay! *hands out party favors and fluffy bunnies* Like I mentioned before, this story has never been done in any of my fandoms, and I am very, very excited. It's a two chapter story, and I'm really proud of it. Now maybe Jess will give me my shoe back. Enjoy my 300th story, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Not mine! Maybe after 500 stories...

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Olivia Benson didn't know if she loved or hated being pregnant.

On the one hand, she was fat, her ankles were swollen, her back ached, and she hadn't had a decent night's sleep in weeks. She hated the morning sickness, and the cravings she had sent shudders down her spine.

On the other hand, there was a baby growing inside of her. She was going to have a child, the one thing she had wanted more than anything in her life. And she was having this child with the man she loved more than her next breath.

She rolled over in her bed, onto her right side, as her husband walked out of the bathroom.

When he saw her eyes open, he grinned. "Good morning, baby," he whispered, leaning over to kiss her softly.

She smiled and slid her arm around his neck. "Hey..."

He kissed her slowly, then pulled away and ran his hand over her swollen belly. "Hi in there..." He leaned over and kissed her belly.

She laughed softly, but it faded as she said, "Do you really have to go in?"

He ran his hand through her hair. "Liv, you know I do," he reminded her gently. It had been a month since she had left work, and he had missed her every day. "I know it's hard, but it's almost done." She was due in two weeks, and he could hardly wait.

She pouted. "I know, but I miss you."

"I miss you, too." He kissed her softly, lovingly. "I'll come back for lunch."

Her arm slowly let go of him. She didn't want to worry him, but she wasn't feeling the best. She simply attributed it to stress and anxiety. "I want Chinese today."

He tapped her nose. "Chinese it is," he promised as he grabbed his gun and badge. "I love you, Liv." He touched her belly again. "And I love you, too, baby."

She smiled. "We love you, too, El." She watched him leave the room, then sighed heavily and turned onto her back.

But no matter how she tried, she couldn't get comfortable. Everything in her body hurt, and the baby kicking her to death from the inside really didn't help. She glanced up at the bathroom door. Maybe if she took a long, hot bath with the bath salts Alex had given her at her baby shower. Slowly she sat up, absently holding her swollen belly. Then she eased herself to her feet.

Her back screamed in protest, and she groaned softly as she pulled her clothes off and padded into the bathroom. After turning the water on and adjusting it until it was nice and hot, she sealed off the drain. Then she waited until the tub was full before easing herself down into it.

Thanks to Elliot, she had the ability to even take a bath on her own. Knowing how much she loved baths, he had installed a safety bar for her to lift herself with, and laid a slide proof mat in the bottom of the tub. This way she could pull herself out of the tub and not have to worry about falling. At first she had been annoyed, then she had actually used it. Now she could take a bath whenever she wanted and didn't have to worry about Elliot being busy or at work.

She groaned softly as she settled into the water. It felt absolutely amazing, and she sighed happily. Thank you, Elliot.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

"How's Liv?" Fin asked as Elliot walked into the squadroom. Ever since Olivia had taken leave, he made it a point to ask how she was doing every morning when Elliot walked in.

Elliot smiled. "She's doing good, but I think she's wanting these two weeks to hurry up."

"I can't blame her."

Elliot sat down at his desk, still grinning. These past eight months really had flown by, and every day it seemed Olivia grew more beautiful. She was pregnant, and it brought out a side in her that he had never seen before. And he loved it.

Munch set a cup of coffee in front of Elliot. "Enjoy."

Elliot frowned suspiciously. "No way, Munch." He set the cup aside, shaking his head.

"Why, Elliot, I'm hurt." He raised his sunglasses and wiped an invisible tear away from his eye.

Fin snorted as he took the coffee and dumped it. "You shouldn't be, Munch. Everyone hates your coffee."

"No, they don't!"

"Yes, they do!"

Elliot laughed, returning his attention to his paperwork. He'd have to remember to tell Olivia about this.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia shifted uneasily in the bathtub.

She had been in the tub for less than ten minutes when her backache worsened. She rubbed her swollen belly. "Calm down in there," she murmured.

Suddenly an excruciating pain ripped through her abdomen, and she cried out in pain. No, no, this couldn't be happening. It wasn't time yet, and Elliot was at work. She was alone in the house.

She reached up for the handle bar, but her fingertips barely brushed against it. Another pain ripped through her abdomen, making her double over and scream. It suddenly dawned on her that the discomfort and small pains she had been suffering the night before and most of the morning were labor pains.

Labor. She was alone at home, having contractions, and she couldn't get to the phone.

What was she going to do?

She cried out in pain again, clutching her stomach and praying to God that she could figure out something.

Or she and this baby were going to be in serious danger.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Oooh, cliffie! This is my 300th story, so I had to come home to SVU and include all the great things: EO together, and Olivia preggers. Like I said, there's a second part to this which I am working on right now. I hope everyone enjoyed this, and please remember to review! Olivia and the baby are counting on it! LOL.


	2. Welcome To The World

Well, I got a little discouraged by a nasty flame on this story, but then I thought, "Oh, what a loser. EO FOREVER!" And I finished this story! Yay! This chapter is twice the length of the other, but when you guys read, you'll definitely understand! Enjoy the last chapter of Labor Of Love, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Oh, if this was mine, the show would have to be moved to HBO cause of the language and the nudity and the LOVE MAKING! Flavin!

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Olivia had never been more afraid in her life.

Thanks to Elliot, she had read dozens of books about pregnancy, and a few on the actual delivery of a child. But this baby was coming two weeks early, and she was by herself, unable to even get out of her bathtub and get to a phone, or even the bed.

She gritted her teeth as another contraction ripped through her. They were coming closer and closer together, and she was terrified. Her head fell back against the back of the tub as the latest contraction finally eased.

But she didn't have long to relax. As another contraction had her tensing up, she grabbed her stomach and cried out in pain. "Oh, shit..." she groaned, her entire body shuddering.

She wished desperately that the labor would stop, or at least slow down. Elliot would be home for lunch soon, and vaguely she thought she heard the phone ring.

"Elliot..."

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Elliot sighed heavily as he hung up the phone again. That was the third time he had tried to call Olivia, and still she wasn't answering. Worry sat like a boulder in the pit of his stomach.

Munch caught this, and he frowned. "What's wrong, Stabler?"

He sighed and sat back in his chair. "Liv isn't answering." Of course there were hundreds of reasons why she might not have answered the phone. She was sleeping, she was in the bathroom again because of the baby sitting on her bladder, or she was hunting something to eat. There was probably no basis to his worry, but it didn't put his mind at ease.

Munch raised an eyebrow. He didn't like the sound of that. Olivia always answered her phone, especially after she left on maternity leave. "Maybe you should go check on her," he suggested, taking his sunglasses off.

Elliot thought about it for a minute. "Yeah, maybe I should." It was close enough to lunch, and she would probably be hungry. He got to his feet and grabbed his keys and jacket.

Munch stood up with him, grabbing his own things. "I'll go with you. I haven't seen Liv in a few days."

Elliot smiled. "She'd probably like that, Munch. Come on."

Munch returned his smile as the two men headed toward the door. But he could feel it. Something definitely wasn't right.

He just wondered what it was.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Screaming out in agony, Olivia tried desperately to remember her training. As a cop, she had to be trained on how to deliver a child. She just never expected that she would be the one in labor, and that she would have to deliver the baby herself. But with no one around, no way to get out of the tub, and her contractions right on top of each other, she had no choice. She was going to have to deliver this baby by herself and pray to God Elliot would get there soon.

Suddenly she had the overwhelming urge to push, and instinctively she bore down and tried to breathe. After a few seconds, she managed to put her feet up on the edge of the other end of the tub, and she started to push again.

Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the edges of the bathtub and screamed again. She'd had no idealistic fantasies about the process of childbirth, but like so many women before her, she had hoped that it wouldn't be as bad as she heard.

And like all the women before her, she was wrong.

Another scream erupted as she bore down again. She could feel the baby's head finally start to emerge, and she reached down and felt the baby start to crown. Instinct was taking over as she started to push again and she prepared herself to catch the baby.

Another push and she was carefully cradling the baby's head in her hand. The tub was still filled with water, and she pushed again as hard as she could, praying that she could deliver the baby quickly. After another push, the baby's shoulders were out, and, despite her exhaustion, she put all of her strength into one final push. She screamed again, but the sound didn't register in her pain and worry filled mind.

The moment the baby was safely in her arms, she pulled it out of the water and laid it on her chest. There was no sound from the baby, and immediately she patted the tiny back, nearly passing out in relief when she finally heard an outraged squall from the newborn.

"Oh, God, oh, God..." Olivia cried as she kissed the baby's head. "Thank God..."

As Elliot and Munch walked up to his front door, Elliot's anxiety grew. He quickly pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, then stepped inside.

Munch followed him quickly.

"Liv?"

Elliot hurried into the bedroom, frowning when he didn't see Olivia in their bedroom. Her car was still out front, and her cell phone was on the nightstand by their bed. His worry grew. "Olivia!"

Olivia heard her husband's panicked voice, and she held the baby closer, crying tears of relief as she called out shakily, "Elliot?"

He spun around and ran into the bathroom. The sight that greeted him nearly sent him to his knees. Olivia was naked in the bathtub, and in her arms was a newborn baby. He shook off his fear and hurried to the bathtub, falling to his knees beside them. "Liv...?"

She carefully freed an arm and reached out to him, more tears filling her dark brown eyes.

Elliot grabbed her hand, leaning closer to her as he stared down at the newborn. "Did... did you...?" It was a stupid question. She was here, alone, and had been all day. But it wouldn't register in his mind that she had been alone and delivered their baby by herself.

Olivia nodded, closing her eyes for a moment.

It was obvious how exhausted she was, and when he heard Munch approach the bathroom door, he pulled his keys out and tossed them to the older man. "Munch, bring me a blanket, then go start the car," he ordered as he reached down and drained the cool water. He knew that if they took her themselves, they could get there a lot quicker. Especially if they turned on their sirens.

Munch quickly returned with a blanket, and Elliot quickly stood up and grabbed a clean towel that was hanging on the rack, obviously meant for Olivia to use after she got out of her bath. Carefully setting the blanket on the toilet, he unfolded the towel and gently moved Olivia's arm, laying the soft material over their baby. Keeping eye contact with Olivia to reassure her, he tucked the towel around the newborn, then touched the soft, tiny head.

As Elliot grabbed the blanket he obviously intended to wrap her in, Olivia carefully wrapped the newborn in the towel, then settled the precious bundle against her chest again.

"I need you to sit up a little, baby," he murmured, gently helping her lean forward. Then he wrapped the blanket around her.

"We need to get to the hospital, El," Olivia mumbled tiredly as he wrapped her up in the blanket.

He nodded immediately. "That's what I'm doing, baby," he assured her as he carefully lifted them both into his arms, then stood up straight.

Olivia rested her head on his shoulder and held their baby tighter as he carried them out of the bathroom and out of the house, to the SUV idling outside. Munch had already opened a door for them, and Elliot tenderly placed Olivia in the backseat, then closed the door. Then he ran around the back of the SUV and climbed into the back with his wife, gathering her into his arms again.

The car quickly pulled out of the yard, and Elliot kissed the top of Olivia's head and sighed heavily. "God, Liv, I am so sorry," he whispered, rubbing her shoulder.

"It's okay," she said sleepily, watching as he ran his finger along their baby's cheek. "He's fine..."

A luminous smile lit up Elliot's features. Due to the baby's stubbornness, they hadn't been able to find out if it was a boy or girl. It had never quite been in the right position to tell, and Olivia had always blamed it on him, claiming that the baby was as stubborn as it's father. "We have a son..."

She nodded slowly, then turned and carefully laid the baby in her husband's eager arms. Once he was settled, she laid her head on Elliot's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Welcome to the world, little man. I'm your dad." Elliot was mesmerized by his tiny son. He was sleeping peacefully, and Elliot ran his fingertip lightly over the baby's features. Every one of his children were miracles, and this precious baby in his arms was no exception. But this time, he felt guilty. With the other three pregnancies, he had been able to be there for Kathy, to hold her hand and watch as each of his children made their debut into the world. But with him, he hadn't been there. Olivia had been alone, in their home, and had delivered their child by herself.

She was absolutely amazing. Turning his head, he kissed her hair. "Thank you, Olivia."

"For what?"

"You gave birth to our son by yourself. You're the most amazing person I have ever known." He shifted the baby to his left arm and wrapped his right tightly around his wife. "I'm just sorry that I wasn't there." He wouldn't forgive himself for that.

She snuggled into him, sighing quietly. "It's okay." She was just thankful that their son was okay.

He kissed her head again, and the occupants of the car were silent until they reached the hospital. After parking, and without being asked, Munch hurried into the hospital, returning a minute later with an orderly and a wheelchair.

Elliot returned the baby to his mother and gathered her into his arms, carefully helping her out of the car. Then he eased her down into the wheelchair, brushing the orderly off and pushing her wheelchair himself.

There was no way either of them were leaving his sight again.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

That night, Elliot was sitting beside Olivia's bed as she slept peacefully, cuddling their little son as he spoke to him. "You have the most amazing mother. She's waited her entire life just to have you." He kissed his son's forehead.

Olivia finally stirred beside him, yawning quietly. "El...?"

He looked up at her, smiling softly. "Hey, Mom."

She smiled sleepily. "Hi, Dad." Reaching out, she ran her hand over his arm.

Leaning closer, he kissed her softly, then laid the baby in her arms. Then he laid his head against her arm as he watched her with their son. "He still needs a name."

She nudged him with her arm. "You know what I wanted to name him."

"No."

"See?"

He laughed softly and kissed her skin. He was just thankful that she and the baby were both fine. The doctors had been worried about the bleeding, but they managed to get it under control fairly quickly. He absently started to rub her arm, needing the contact.

She sighed contently and snuggled back into the pillows. She was still reeling from disbelief that she had actually delivered her child by herself. Suddenly she nudged her husband. "Elliot?"

"Hmm?"

"Next time, I'm moving into the hospital."

He laughed and stood up, easing himself onto the bed with her before he slid his arm snugly around her. Then he gently brushed her hair back and kissed her temple. "I have an idea," he murmured against her skin.

"What?"

"Benson."

Her brow furrowed. Thinking he hadn't heard her and was trying to get her attention, she repeated, "What, El?"

He laughed as he softly touched his lips to hers. "No, I mean, Benson. I want to name him Benson."

"For his first name?"

"Yeah. Benson Stabler." The more he said it, the more he realized how much he liked it.

She studied him intently. "You're... serious?"

He nodded. "Ben."

Looking down at their sleeping son, she ran her finger over his soft, perfect cheek. "Ben..."

He nuzzled her neck with his nose. "Please?"

Finally she turned her head and looked at him. "Okay."

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Really." Ben stirred against her, whimpering softly.

Elliot leaned closer, caressing his son's cheek. "Shh, little man," he soothed. "Everything's okay now."

Olivia rested her head against Elliot's. "It is," she agreed, yawning deeply.

Just outside, he could hear the excited voices of his other children, and he grinned.

Life was absolutely perfect.

The End!

A/N: Hehehe, what did I tell you guys? A first of it's kind, and I'm really proud of it. And if the person who flamed me is reading this (which would be stupid) I love EO, and I will NOT stop writing! EO! Thank you guys for reading, and please remember to review! *hands out fuzzy plot bunnies*

And Jess? WHERE IS MY SHOE????????


End file.
